Alvin and the chipmunks: Rebels are we
by iluvchipettes123
Summary: the chipmunks visits a rebel base were there's a ragged group of teens fighting to liberate america.They find the gov. corrupt, and have lost friends/family during the war. The origanal couples are togather, but when the rebel leader has a crush on Jeanette, will she leave Simon for him? some real content from my life AXB SXJ TXE a little bit of JXOC, upon request. first person(me)
1. the begining

**hey guys it's me, iluvchipettes123. so i was asked for another short story of the chipmunks. as always, it will be in the CGI universe. i believe that they are real, so in this story, you will meet me and some of my friends. I use last names, and ranks, since i am in charge of a revolutionary group. so yeah. um... please reveiw and let me know if i was able to pull this thing off. And so let us begin...**

The chipmunks and Chipettes were going to a gig in the small town of arcade NY. They aren't getting paid a lot but it will be a unique experience so they said yes they were going to be preforming for a _revolutionary group_. The chipmunks and Chipettes were offered $125 to sing with the rebels around the campfire. They had only excepted because they wanted the unique experience, and it was only, like, 12 guys, so there wouldn't be too

much drama with the press after the "concert". Dave didn't want them to go, but he was outnumbered by 2 munks. Brittany didn't want to be outside, for fear it would mess up her fur. Alvin wanted to go and he hoped to see a battle. Eleanor and

Theodore didn't want to see a fight, but they liked camping and was allowed permission tho cook and eat whatever the rebels had in stock. Simon, who had been dating Jeanette for about a week, wanted to go because they would get a tent to

themselves. Jeanette didn't want to go, but Simon convinced her with a promise, and _a kiss_. She looked at him with wide had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, but was too scared to kiss her, and was still shy and nervous around

her. But the whole too-scared-to-kiss-Jeanette thing had obviously changed. She blushed underneath her brunette fur. Simon loved it when she did that. He also loved it when she did what she did next: giggle nervously. He found that cute and

he said so "Jeanette?" He started "Yes, Simon?" she asked back in a clearly love struck tone of voice. "I-I just wanted to say... that I... um... love... when...you, um giggle like that" Simon said, a nervous wreck. "Well I-I love...you" She said

quietly. Now it was Simon's turn to blush and he leaned in again, afraid that she wouldn't kiss him back. but it happened. Jeanette saw the hopeful look in her boyfriend's eyes. with that, she kissed him. It was wonderful.

That night, the 6 chipmunks were asleep with there counterparts in the car that Dave had rented when they got to Rochester. Alvin and Brittany looked like they had fallen asleep during a fight (**which they probably did. and you know what? **

**its my story so imma say that they did**). Simon and Jeanette were asleep close to each other but weren't as far away as they thought they were. They were all up against each other, but weren't cuddling or hugging in there sleep like Theodore

and Eleanor were. The two green clad chipmunks were curled up in a ball togather. They knew they were like that, but didn't care. they were best friends, although they all knew that it was almost dating, complete with a kiss goodnight

every night. Simon awoke after having a nightmare. He saw how close he was to Jeanette and got nervous. Than he got an idea. She wasn't awake, so he had nothing to worry about. he cuddled up against her, and to his surprise, she hugged

him. "Simon? is that you?" she asked, still half asleep. "Y-yeah, w-why? should I...you know what? you're right I should leave" Simon said. But Jeanette was less shy than Simon was and excepted him into her "bubble". "n-no. Staaaaaay,"

Jeanette moaned softly. "Oh, OK I-I don't mind. I just thought that maybe- " He started but than stopped. "Don't finish that statement" Jeanette warned "You can sleep with me whenever you want." She said with a loving, but still sleepy tone to

her voice. So Simon took this as a good sign, and snuggled once more with the girl of his dreams.**And mine, but no one cares what i want.** And the two of them fell asleep. Alvin awoke when he heard Simon and Jeanette talking softly to

each other. He was glad that Simon had taken his advice and asked out Jeanette. It was what both of them had wanted. Brittany was woken by Alvin's stirring, but he kissed her and said that he was going back to sleep than, so she had

nothing to worry about._ But with Alvin around, I should _always _be worried._ But her tiredness had gotten the best of her and she, too went back to sleep.

The next morning, they were all woken up by Dave, who shut of the car and said softly: "Hey guys?... guys? were here. And here come some the soldiers Vincent promised us to show us were the camp is." Alvin shot up. "Soldiers? were?"

Dave sighed. He worried about Alvin- A lot. Sure enough, out of the woods came 5 "soldiers" They were really teenagers with wrinkled, dirty uniforms and guns. Dave was worried about all the trouble that Alvin could cause around guns. The 4

soldiers on the sides came and stood at a sloppy attention The 5th soldier had 4 stripes on his shoulder, while the others had 2 or 3. Dave figured that all of the 1-striped soldiers were back at the camp, waiting for them. The assumed leader

slung his rifle on his back, and stuck out his hand for Dave to shake. "Hi, i'm Vincent. I'm so glad to meet all of you. The camp is this wa-" His, (well, rather MY) speech gets cut off as Jeanette gets out of the car. "Damn." I say. That was about

all I could say. Dave has a confused look on his face. "What?" He asks me. "I-I just... wow" "Wow what? All I did

was get out of the car" Jeanette says. "You're even more beautiful in real life than you are in movies or pictures." I fail-explain. "Oh, OK." Jeanette says. I'm not quite sure if she's just saying that, or if she's catching on that I like her. I can't help

but stare into her beautiful purple eyes. That's when I remember everybody else. "Sup, guys!" I call to everyone else. Even if Jeanette DOESN'T know, I'm pretty sure that everyone else does. "All right, guys. Grab your gear, and we'll go to the

camp. Oh, sorry guys, but you can't bring along any electronics. We have a burner phone if you need to make a call, but we don't even allow calculators Don't worry, we have electricity. It powers light bulbs, cooking stuff, and the one phone

charger. That's all we got." With a sigh, they all put there stuff into the car, than they grab there packs and follow us to the camp. When we get there, they spot the surprise we have for them: a one man tent for Dave, and three Two-munk Mini-

tents. "You guys like it? We custom made them for you guys, and it has enough room for one 'munk, plus his/her counterpart." I say excitedly. "SWEET!" they all yell at the same time, and than they rushed inside there little tents and unpack.

"That is so cool." Says Dave. "were did you find them?" "We didn't." I respond. I made them and waterproofed them myself." I answer. "Well, OK than!" Dave says, and then he goes into his tent and unpacks. The chipmunks can be heard

through the thin tent material. Alvin and Brittany: A: " Well, here we are, Britt. If you don't wanna fight right now, we could use this time to-" He's cut off by what sounds like kissing noises. B: "That WAS what you wanted, right Alvin?" A: "Yeah, I

guess. that's not what I was going to say, but it'll do." B: "Whadda you mean "It'll do?" that's not what you wanted?" A: "No, Britt. That's what I always want. It just wasn't the first thing on my mind." B: "Well, than I guess you don't want another,

do you? Something more important. I get-" Now it's her turn to be cut off by a kiss. It doesn't sound like it will end anytime soon, so I move to the next tent, which belongs to Simon and Jeanette. S: "So... What do you wanna do? we could

explore the local plant life, meet some of the soldiers, watch the soldiers work, grab something to eat... W-what is it? Is... there maybe something... th-that you wanted todomaybe?" **the last three words he says REALLY fast, out of**

**nervousness. They say: to do maybe.** J: "Yeah, Simon. I-I was hoping that I could do this maybe" And than don't I hear MORE kissing noises, than some nervous laughter, and embarrassed throat-clearing. S: "Wow Jeanette. It seems to get

better every time you-you do that...I-is it hot in here, Jeanette?" J:(laughter, out of nervousness) "If it's hot in here, Simon, than it's because of you." S: "Y-you sure about that, Jeanette? I-I thought that it was... because of you, maybe?" J: "Oh,

Simon" (more kissing noises) "Time for the next tent." I mudder to myself. When I reach Theodore's and Eleanor's tent, I hear a conversation, instead of kissing T: "So, you wanna go make something to eat, or should we have them make it for

us?" E: "I don't care, Theo. As long as i'm with you and we're eating, that's all that matters to me" T: "I love you, Ellie. I know you know that but i just wanted to tell you again" E: "Oh, Theodore. You're so good to me" And than of course, more

kissing sounds. So at this point, I call everyone at the camp together to properly introduce our guests. "hear ye, hear ye! the emperor would like to speak!" says General Woodruff, my second in command "Thanks, bro. OK. So by now most of you know this, but imma make it

official. Please welcome, the awesome-st group alive that's not us... The Chipettes, and The Chipmunks!" I announce and with that, they pop out of the cooking tent behind me, and start on the song: Die with honor, just so we can get a feel of

the awesome singing they have. After all of the applause dies down, we start dinner. It's the usual: pork sheds and baked beans. But than I realize that it's not. It's something we haven't had in a long time. Soldier's pie. It's a bland mixture of

ground beef, corn, and mashed potatoes. I can't believe my luck! Than I see Sargent Pawlicki come out of the cooking tent with Theodore on one shoulder, and Eleanor on the other.** Take your pick on which munk should be on which **

**shoulder. **"On behalf of our honored guests," He starts, "I have decided to make this meal special. I know it's been awhile, so i thought that this would be a nice treat for you

guys. Plus, it was partially made by Theodore and Eleanor. Please enjoy! and with that, we all dug in. We warned all of the newcomers that the food was really bland, and we went through a lot of salt and pepper. 4 of those little containers,

just gone during a meal. we all talked about the war. That was all that mattered to us. And Alvin was only too happy to ask questions and details. "So, how goes the war, gentlemen?" Alvin asked us "Oh, you know. The usual. People getting

shot, blown up, finding your best friend murdered right before your eyes. I lost my kid sister because of this f**ing war. I can only hope that I can coldly slaughter the b**tard who did that to her. " I say with more emotion than I would have liked.

"AYE!" the soldiers all replied "And I hope that one day, we can save america, and free the people so that she can be remembered as a hero, and not a traitor, like the government thinks we are." "AYE!" they shout again, louder than the last

time. "Wow. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Alvin said, with a lot of true sorrow in his voice. "Do you mid talking about it?" The red clad chipmunk asks me. "Sure" I say with a sigh. "We were attacking the town hall here in Rochester..." (flashback

begins) *gunshots and explosions* "Come on, we gotta press them back, or were all dead!" I shout. "Sir, they have re-enforcements. looks like the other squad has been wiped out." Woodruff tells me. "DAMMIT! do you know how many people

we just lost? we just lost 14 f**kin soldiers! we knew them. We just lost 14 motherf**kin FRIENDS, woodruff. Do you know what that means?" I ask rhetorically "It means that were next!" I answer. It looks like he just now realizes that we knew all of those rebels

personally. But than a shot up, smoking-engined police van pulls up, and out pops 3 people. My sister, my neighbor, and my smart friend.(pause flashback) "He used to rival Cunningham's father, who worked for the historical society. We haven't heard from him

since his son joined us." I tell Alvin. (resume flashback) "Sir! we just barely made it out alive! They killed everyone else, and we didn't stand a chance with just the three of us, so we ran to a van and burst out of the wreckage, and came right

here." "Ok, well, you tried your best, and that's all you could do. At least you guys are here and alive." I say, trying to make the best of it. "Alright, guys. Time to get your revenge. Line up along what's left of this car and then help we wipe 'em!" I

say. they all line up along the car, a well shot up 98 civic, with an employee pass on what remained of one of the windows. the car is (was) white, with some surface rust. Now, its a worthless piece of scrap metal. So we are shooting over our

car, while the cops are shooting back from theirs. the kid, (my sister) changes the clip on her rifle, and gets up to shoot. I see a cop aiming at her, so i put him out of the line of duty. but while I do that, a swat person shoots a grenade launcher.

I pull the guys down, but The kid is to busy taken them out. There was a gun shot volley from an assault rifle, and she goes down with two in her shoulder, and one in her upper chest. I kill the S.O.B that shot her, but when the grenade goes off, I

can tell that there's no hope for her. we shoot and shoot and shoot. They never shot shooting, either. the gunshots and explosions are deafening. we retreat. Than, we charge, catching them off-guard. we take out most of the survivors, than

threaten to kill off their wounded. They surrender quickly. The others were shouting and cheering. I looked at our line of soldiers. Out of the 20 we started with, plus the tree that joined us, we lost all but 8. That didn't include the other squad. I

can't help but burst into tears when I see the broken, twisted remains of my friends. Some don't even look human. There are blood pools, slumped bodies and bullet shells all over our side. Some have had lots of them blown off, and the pieces

scattered everywhere you look. "At this rate, How many people must die before we win? or will we all just wind up like that by wars end?" I ask to no one in particular "Who knows, man. Who knows." says a voice from behind. It's Ranous,

another respected officer. He has blood all over his uniform. "This is mostly Her." He says, pointing to the blood stains on his shirt. "I was there when it went off. I'm so sorry, Bro." He says. That might just be the most serious thing that he's ever said in my presence. (end flashback)


	2. the next day

Rebels are we chapter two

a group of soldiers are standing the night watch. i am among them. i steal a peak at Simon and Jeanette's tent. "if only i could

have her to myself." i whisper. Than Sargent pawlicki walks up and says he saw an american patrol about a quarter mile

away. i sound the alarm. it sounds like a school fire alarm. suddenly, there are rebels coming out of there tents. They all have

their weapons in their hands. We are very small-scale, so we only have cheap hunting weapons., there are a variety, and no

two weapons are the same. the Americans open fire. we return fire, but than i realize that captain king is dead.

So after the 5 minute fire fight, we lost 6 of the 10 new recruits. we needed new

tents, because of the bullet holes. we took out the american squad and saved the camp, but not without major costs to us. i

gathered up Dave and the 6 chipmunks in the under ground area. "we were attacked by an american scouting unit. are all 7

of you OK?" i ask. all of them are OK, but a little shaken up about what had happened. "did any of you sneak in and use

an electronic device?" i ask with seriousness. "i did. i thought you were paranoid, and was texting my friend" Brittany

confessed.i don't wanna say what i have to say next. "because of you, i have lost 8 men. 6 of them weren't here a day. now

they'll never get to do what they signed up to do." i say sternly. Brittany is in tears when she realizes what she has done. she

is bawling at the thought of having accedently ended 8 lives. "you guys are welcome to stay, and they probably destroyed

your car, so you guys might be stuck here a while" i informed them in a much lighter mood. Than the metal hatch slides open

and Sargent pawlicki yells down to us. "sir, there aren't more Americans coming, and we wiped out there radios when the

shooting first stated. they wont have reinforcements for a while." "Thanks, care of the dead and than well

let our guests out of this hole." i say. in about 20-25 minutes, we are back on the outside. there are blood pools and bullet shells everywhere. there are partial tents all over the place, were a rebel camp had stood less then an hour before. Alvin

looks out at the damage, and his little eyes go wide. "it must have been so COOL to see what had happened" "Trust me, if you saw what had happened between our two little groups, you would have wished you couldn't have seen it. when

someone dies right in front of you, weather you know them or not, the image is burned into your mind. it can be nearly impossible to forget all of the horrible things that you see in a war." the rest of the them men nodded and muttered there

agreements. I grabbed the food cooler, and brushed off the rubble on top, thankfully, the cooler itself hadn't been shot. i pull out some bagels and cream cheese, a rare treat for us. we cant have things that spoil at our camp in case it goes bad on

us. with money so tight, we cant afford to waste food. there are raisin bagels, plain bagels, and sesame bagels. the cream cheese comes in plain and strawberry. the tired dirty soldiers gather 'round to get there rations of the rare treat. the

chipmunks are off in an empty corner of the tent and i walk over and sit on the ground next to them. They are shivering a lot. i hate to see anyone go without warmth, food, water, clean clothes, etc. but my men and i are often without a lot of

these ourselves. i set down the food on the ground, but there's a dirty metal plate between them. than i get up, and say "ill be right back, don't go anywhere. And if any of the men bother you, let me know when i get back, and ill take care of it."

with that, i leave the dimly lit blue tent. its not really a tent, its just a tarp hung on an arc of re-bar and plastic pipes. its hard to describe to someone who hasn't seen it, and even harder to describe it to someone if im not there in person to use

visuals. but anyway, im over in my sisters old tent. she had died a month ago, and no one had moved in to her tent yet. i go inside, grab her favorite blanket, and stumble back. its still early yet in the day, so its really dark and hard to see much

of anything. i only know were the kids tent is, because i have the tent rows memorized. she used to live in the third row from the enterence, forth from the left, right along the intersection with the vertical trail. the camp is set up with three rows.

the first is closest to the enterence. the second is behind it, and the theirs is behind that. the vertical trail cuts the rows in half. there are four tents on either side of the trail. after i get back to the food tent, the chipmunks are huddled together with

there counterparts. its so sad looking. i give them the tattered old blanket and they look at my with the utmost thankfulness. i apologize "im sorry its the best i can do. i wish that i could give you guys a halfway decent blanket." "don't worry

about it, Vince. i know that you guys don't have much out here, and we all appreciate the gesture." Brittany said. we were all surprised at her sudden kindness. she looks back at us weird, than you can see it on her face that it clicked. "yeah, so

what i have a soft side?" she snaps defensively. i shake my head and walk away. i than turn around realizing that my favorite couple isn't there. i leave the tent and look around the camp site. all the way on the other side of the camp in the first

row, i hear crying. Jeanette is in tears, and Simon is hugging her and trying to quiet her down. i walk up and ask if i can help. Jeanette is crying because she saw all of the blood after the battle. her kind personality made it impossible not to

brake down into tears at the site of the broken bodies of american troops and rebel soldiers. i comfort her the best i can. "its OK Jeanette someday there will be a free america under a legit government that doesn't know the meaning of corrupt."

that doesn't do the trick as well as i thought it would. i sighed. "come here, its all right." i hug the beautiful chipette. she slowly stops crying and i kiss her on the head and remind her again that it will be alright. Simon looks quite pissed at me

that i kissed his girlfriend and that i got her to calm down and not him. i look him straight in the eye and say that im sorry that i did that and that i shouldn't have intervened he looks at my through the dark, and realizes that i mean it. he says

that he forgives me and we fist bump. than i leave them alone and hear kissing noises as i walk away. i smile to myself. i love hearing that noise. i grab the cone and raise it to my lips. i yell through it.i yell an announcement."all but the night

watch report to your tents. we are taking today off. sleep in and around 10 am ill wake you up again. well start by repairing the tents. ill take a squad into town to replace the tents that cant be repaired. once we repair and or replace the tents,

well play cards and loose train today. if you want, you can just sit around and talk. but for the next 6 hours, we are sleeping. ill see you guys in the morning" and with that, we all turn in for whats left of the night.


	3. epic plot twist

REBELS ARE WE CHAPTER THREE IS HERE and btw, i have created some polls.

the next morning, we all wake up around 10am. i go to the post office with a squad, and we all bring our guns. this happens about once a week. i grab the mail that

has been sent to our soldiers and bring it back to the camp. there is one adressed

to me. i pass out everyone elses mail and than open the one for me. inside is a measage from a merc. group. weve delt with them before. the letter says "we have the

one you care about. if you want her, than you will surrender her cousin to us." I

immediatly know who there talking about. its Ranous' cousin Courtney. ive had a crush on her since i first met her. i cant believe that they knew that i like her. even

more than that, i cant believe that they took her. i take Ranous and Pawlicki,

scince we are the only three still alive that know her personally. The three of us set off twards the places that we think that thy'll have her. we ride our beat up bikes

around the greater rochester area for a few days. than we get lucky. its a brick

building on a crowded city block. it has peeling creme paint. the front door is a blistered faded green. we burst down the door. we enter guns blazing. after about a

minute, all of the mercs are dead. we got the drop on them at around four am when

everyone is tired, day and night shift. they are all dead and i took one to my right sholdier. Ranous took one to the left leg, but he was just grazd. pawlicki took two in

the genitals. I go and locate Courtney, while Ranous trys his best to fix up

Pawlicki. Courtney is tied to a chair by the legs with zip ties, and her hands are duct taped togather. I drop my .22 rifle, run up to her, and pull out my trusty

switchblade. i cut her free. she thanks me. there are bruises all over her face and on her

arms and legs. Tears swell up in my eyes as i realize that they tortured her. she must have seen the look on my face, because she looses all her composure and starts

crying as well. i hold open my arms, and she steps up and hugs me. there we

are, just crying and hugging in the dirty room with wood floors, chipboard walls, and crappy falling plaster ceiling. than i look her in the eyes. it has become a very

awkward moment for the both of us. we are looking into eachothers eyes for about

10 seconds. than i lean in, and so does she. we kiss. i cant believe it! there are sparks flying inside me. its the best feeling ever. in fact its such a good feeling, i cant

describe it other then flying sparks and awesome. Ranous walks in while were

kissing and we snap back to reality as we hear the *thunk* of his gun hitting the ground. he carries a cherry wood semi-auto .308. he picks it up, and me and Courtney

both start to blushing. we start stuttering and trying to come up with excuses

as to why we were kissing that doesnt mean that we like each other, but by this point i think that its obvious. Ranous just roles his eyes and we walk out of the

building. we jack a bike for Courtney and we ride back to the camp, were she is just

thrilled to meet the chipmunks and chipettes. they talk and i get her a tent. but then she says that she wants to share a tent with someone. i say that ive got room in

mine. she roles her eyes and says that shed check out the other guys first. i

role my eyes and we walk to the food tent, were the others are about to start lunch. its the bland normal romon noodles that are half cooked and not warm enough.

its washed down with overpowering coolaid that was repulsive and sickly sweet.

Courtney asks a question. "yuck! how can you guys eat this stuff without puking?" "its easy. we eat this every day for lunch. we get used to it quickly." she just laughs

at me and throws out her empty plate and puts her cup over by the dirty

dishes pile. the 6 chipmunks run over to her and they all sit togather. they start a conversation. "we have trouble with the food and weve been here for three days

including today. the soldiers say that it takes about two weeks to get used to it."

"well im glad im not the only one." Courtney says. the chipmunks climb onto Courntey and the 7 of them come back to the rest of us in the food tent. "Sup, bro!" i greet

them upon there return. "hey, Vince" "hello" "hi, Vincent" "not much" "the usual, Vinny" and so on and so forth. when were all done with the lunch clean up, we go

about doing whatever, since i DID romise everyone a day off. there are those who play cards, those who take a nap to keep warm, and those who talk. i see a group

of soldiers fighting and go over to break it up. than i realize something as i walk across the frozen ground: the fight is a gambler. its a staged fight were two soldiers

lightsaber duel, and others bet on the winner. you can increase or decerease your bet, bt if you go over $10, you cant go below 5. so pretty much the minimum is half

of your highest bid. i role my eyes and head back twards my tent. i have nothing to do. as i walk down row one, thinking to myself, i am called over to the pig sty. the

pig sty is a crappy excuse for a prison area. i wasnt awhere that we had prisoners, so i am intrigued. i leave the living area and head off twards the almost forgotton

corner that is known as the pig sty. it has a rusty chainlink fence. there is an old pad lock on the gate. we keep an electrical charge on it. i am at the door. a soldier

takes off the jumpercables that electrify the fence. i walk in and take the sack off the prisners face, and am shocked at what i see.** no pun intended**. I am looking into

the dirty, bruised, bloodstain face of my american-soldier-for-a-FATHER


	4. idk what to call his one

behold, rebels are we chapter 4. please review. sorry im not doing much with the chipmunks, but im doing my best.

My dad looks like hes been badly beaten, but all my soldiers deny it. "how did you get here?" "i was fighting a group of rebels with some kids that were fresh from Annapolis we were getting beaten back by your guys. i figured they were yours

because of the types of weapons and the star wars battle cries." "they might be tag-alongs, guys who help us and we have no clue who they are. but anyways..." "right. so we were all shooting at each other, when i realized that one of them was

sachen" "what?!" i say with utter shock "perez has been dead since the battle of irondiquit." "yeah, well i saw him with the rebels and i decided to surrender myself so i could see you without us pointing guns at each other." "well, thats one hell of a

story, dad. im glad you could make it. imma zip tie your hands and then imma show you the camp, as well as some people that aren't people that you will really find it interesting to meet." "OK." he says simply. we get up and i zip tie him, as

promised. than we go around the camp. i show him all the tents, and the food tent, and i show him a mound of burnt and re-solidified plastic. "this is where we burn your disgraceful flags." he tries to kick me, but its a Charlie Brown affect. I laugh

and help him up off the defrosting ground. than we get something to eat. we have some fresh hardtack. its an old bland food of flour and water. when its dry, its shaped like a crumbly little cake. it tastes horrible, but at least its food. we smarted up

and added sugar and a pinch of salt to it and made it into a dessert. "This is better than i thought it would be." I laugh again. "that's because we add sugar and salt." "huh. thats actually pretty cool." "yeah, i guess." and with that, i get up, help him

get up, and we walk past some really small tents. "why do you have barbie tents?" he asks, with a look of confusion upon his face. "they are used by our special guests." i inform him. "Hey guys, everyone over by the flag burning area." i yell to

everyone at the camp. they all come over and i clear my throat "everyone, this man is an american soldier." i hear boos and hisses and someone yells "just kill him now". i resume my little speech. "he is also my father. so i wont kill him,

whoever said that. chipmunks, i need a favor. can you guys sing the full version of ' we are family' please?" "sure thing, Vinny!" Alvin yells. than they hop onto the plastic heap and start singing. After about 3 minutes, the song ends and we all

applaud. Dad tries, but he cant. so he cheers instead. than i release everyone back to what they were doing, but ask the chipmunks to stay. we all watch the rebels go back to what they were doing. they slowly walk away. than i address the 8

remaining people. well, 2 people and 6 chipmunks. than i begin. "Dave, chipmunks, id like you to meet my dad. Dad, this is Dave and the chipmunks. i told you youd like to meet them." "you were right. this is an honor. id shake you guys hand

and paws if i wasn't tied." "its ok. its nice to meet you,sir." says Brittany and Jeanette at almost the same time. they're about half a second apart. with that, they go and do whatever with their counterparts. i sigh and decide to locate Courtney. i

scan the camp and find her coming out of one of the latrines. we built a new one in an isolated location when Courtney first decided to join, about 3 hours after arriving at the camp.**sorry i left that out in the last chapter. she decided to share **

**my tent with me and were not really dating, but its like an almost-dating kinda thing. its complicated.** so i walk over to her. she is adjusting her sparkly purple belt to keep her torn, faded jeans from falling. i guess i surprised her because

when i said hi, she jumped. "sorry. i didn't mean to scare you. the chipmunks are off with there counterparts and i figured id find mine." "get it through your head, dude. were not dating. were just friends." she says "oh, so friends sleep together non-

sexually?" i ask. but than i realize that that was a failed point. "uh, yeah. haven't you ever had a sleep over?" "not one where we share sleeping bags and my friends don't kiss me goodnight every night" i reason. wrong answer. "good. than ill use my

own sleeping bag and stop kissing you. will that make you feel better?" "no! that will slowly eat away at me until i die from it" i say out of desperation. "so than i wont stop. but were not dating. you never even asked me out" she points out. ive been

losing this argument from the start, and its not looking any better for me at this point. i try one last attempt. i ask her out. she cant use that one against me anymore. "ok. so than how about this. Courtney, will you go out with me?" "yes. ive been waiting for you to ask me since October in the 8th grade." and than she puts her hands on the sides of my face and she kisses me. its long and full of passion, like shes been waiting a long time for this moment. we break the kiss and take

a step back. its been around 15 seconds. "i never should have done that" she says "now you'll never let me forget this moment." "i hope we never do" than the chipmunks start singing. i had no idea they had come back. they all sing at the

same time. "hold me, hold me just a little bit closer. i don wanna lose this moment. and i don wanna lose you." than i give them a "seriously?" look. and they look ashamed. i laugh. "don't worry about it, guys. i was actually hoping you would do

that." there little faces light back up, realizing that they had done something incredible, without anyone telling them what to do. than they leave us alone togather, and we start kissing again.


	5. choosing girls

chapter 5 is here! remember to reveiw!

Courtney and i have been dating for about a week now. we have been sparring patners, and her sword skills are improving. i am in the food tent with the rest of the soldiers and the chipmunks eating breakfast. Its called eggs in a bag. that is pretty

much all there is to it. we boil water, than we put eggs in a zip-lock bag and if weve got it, we add salt, pepper, bacon and cheese. it is the best tasting thing we eat often in this place. we are all gathered around the old dirty table that we found on

the side of the road and fixed up and we start eating. "so, are we ready to start in with the fighting, yet?" someone asks. "weve been over this already. were not fighting anyone while we have guests." alot of the soldiers sigh. the table is goldedn-

looking because of the rising sun. its somewhere between 7-8am. we talk and the noise is really loud. "so, Dad, you wanna go to the creek to wash up after breakfast is over?" i ask casually. "um, guys?" Jeanette suddenly yells. we all stop

talking and look at the tiny chipette. she clears her throught. "i would like all of you to know that Simon and i have gotton past our shyness and we have made a decision." she looks really nervous. she blurted out the last sentace really fast, as if

she was afraid shed stop mid-sentence. Simon than patted her on the soldier, and she looked at him and nodded. he than started talking on the dirty old table. "we have made the decision to... to become married." the soldiers burst into applouse.

they are cheering and clapping for the young couple. the other chipunks all look stunned. Daves mouth is agape and his eyes are wide. Theodore and Eleanor begin to whisper to each other. Than Ellie stands up and makes her announcement.

"Theo and i have made the same decision, and would like to get married on the same day as Si and Jen." another wild round of applouse. Alvin looks at Brittany. they look unsure and then it hits me: they are concidering getting married too! than

doesnt Alvin stand up. "Britt and i have decided after much debate, and you guys know how that goes with us." his comment receives some laughter. "we want to be married on the same day as our siblings, if thats OK with you guys." "w-we dont

mind, do we Jeanette?" "no" "we dont mind either" says Theodore. "wed like to have the cerimony her, with you guys, on the base." "yeah!" the other munks join in. "wed be honored to have it here. but im afraid it wont be as formal as you guys

want it to be." i say. "i dont think it matters, as long as we are with all of our new friends" pipes up Jeanette. we all cheer and i give out the orders to prepare for the small informal cerimony. "ok. we need the first row to look somewhat like a

wedding isle. and we need food. Pawlicki, take 2 guys with you and get what you need for a decent meal. buy those bacon and cheese filled burgers. and pick up a cheap bottle of blu cheese." "yes sir!" says pawlicki. than he turns around and

goes off in search of some soldiers to take with him to the store. the chipmunks are off in thier tents looking for somethng nice to wear. i tell everyone that is still in the camp to go to the creek and wash thier uniforms, and that when theyre done, ill

re-aply the sharpie rank and squad ensignias. they nod and walk off twards the creek. i smile to myself and head down row one to the large green A-frame tent that ive called home for around 5 years. inside is Courtey. shes not asleep. shes just

laying there on our sleeping bag, in a light puple hollister shirt and a pair of jean-shorts. i smile again as i crawl into the tent. i kiss her and she smiles. i tell her the news. shes all excited and she asks when it is. i tell her the truth. "i dont know,

but i think itll be soon. ive ordered the guys to wash there uniforms and told

Pawlicki to get food. do you like burgers?" i ask retoricly. i know shell eat almost any food that tastes better then what we seve here. i than ask her if she wants to marry me. she looks at me in utter shock, than she casualy states that weve only

been dating for a week. i shrug it off and leave the tent. i go into town to find a payphone. there is only one left in the town, and thankfuly its not that far from the base. i go up to it, get off my bike, and put in a quarter. i than type in the number. it

rings a few times and than i hear the firmiliar voice. "hello?" "its me. i wanted to say that im still alive and that i need to see you again." "how long till you relize that you can never get enough of me?" "i dont know. if you really feel that strongly, go

to that place were i first met you. ill hitch a ride and can be there in about a day." "ok. ill see you then." "i just wanted to tell you that i love you." "heh. i know that you do. and, Vinny? i love you too." than i hear a click. my quarter has been used

up and the conversation was cut off. i than call the burner phone back at the camp. "its me. im going to see a friend back home. ill be back in about 3 days." "ok. ill see you when you get back." than i hang up again. i get on the dark blue 278

bus. it takes me to the junction with the 302 bus. i get on the other bus and than after a few hours i get onto the 078 and then the 15. the 15 goes right down my old strret were my old american house is. i get off near my old house. i break into

the garage and "reaquire" my old bike. its a beutiful cherry red ' 78 schwinn stingray. i put into fitfh and ride to the american school i used to go to. i meet her in the back, out by the baseball fields. "hey" i say, out of breath. "hi" she says. damn.

shes every bit as beutiful as i remember her. i get off my bike and we hug. "ive got some news that you wont wanna hear. im dating Courtney." she looks at my with hatered. "how could you!" "im sorry. i saved her life one day, and we just fell in

love." "than fall out of it. if you love her so much, than whyed you come here to see me?" "because im going to break up with her. because im more in love with you." she kisses me. we pull apart after 30 seconds. "i knew youd come for me.

you know that ive always loved you" she says. "than come back with me. we can use your help." "im not joining your weirdo rebel group" "than at least help us with the chipmunks wedding" i plead. "really? your still fantisizing about the

chipmunks?" "no. theyre at my rebel cam. they are getting married to there counterparts the day i get back. i want you to be my date." "Vinny... i-i dont know what to say." "a simple yes would do quite well." "than yes. i will run away with you"

and on that note, we kiss again. it lasts a full minute. than we part lips, and hand in hand, we run away togather. to go and marry the chipmunks to there chipette counterparts.


	6. JXOC

chapter 6 is here, people. i changed the rating to T for violance. someone asked for more JXOC, so i will try to meet that request so yeah... lets get to the story

Maddie and i have been on the bus for 22 hours. only about two more and well be close to were i left my bike. i hope its still there. the only other bikes i got are back in rochester. i kiss her on the head. shes been asleep for a few hours now, i cant

keep track of time very well since my watch died last year. weve had nothing to do but talk. i lost my book last week. a few hours later, we get off. i wake her up and we leave the bus. i tell her that the camp is an hour away by bike, and between 2

and 2.5 hours to walk. she sighs. "can we at least wait until morning? its the middle of the f**kin night!" "fine. well sleep over there in the grass and well leave first thing in the morning. we cant miss the wedding." with that, we get our things and go

over to the grass patch. we soon fall asleep curled up in each others arms. the next morning back at the camp... "all units! all units! battle stations! we are under attack! this aint no motherf**kin drill! were already down 3 guys! get your lazy a**es

out of bed!" woodruff yells. **hes in charge when im not there**. the soldiers quickly get up and exit there tents, guns in hands. there already is the loud noise of the full-auto american assault rifles. next comes a death cry, mixed in with the pop

pop pop of the single-shot rifles and shotguns on the rebel side of the battlefeild. you can hear the various metal clicking sounds of bolts, levers, pumps, and the occasional mis-fire. the sound is deafening. the americans are spraying the whole

camp site and theyre slowly picking off soldeirs. the rebels are shooting as quickly as they can, and are better shots, but not by much. "come on! intensify foreword fire power! we need to push them back, or were all gunna die!" woodruff yells. The

chipmunks are dishing out ammo. most riflemen carry .22. Ranous uses a .308, but hes the only one. there are a few soldiers with 12 gauge shotguns and .20 caliber shotguns. Ranous' dad uses a .375 mussle loader. the shotgun shells are being

delivered by the chipmunks, and the .22 rounds are being delivered by the chipettes. it was there idea to help out, even though Dave did _not_ approve. The little furballs ran around giving the rebels the much needed bullets. eventually, the americans

figured out what was going on. they started aiming for the chipmunks. but because they're less then 10 inches tall, they're REALLY hard to hit. Theo stops to catch his breath. he gets sprayed by shrapnel from a bullet that hit the ground only a

few inches away. he scrams and runs into Eleanor. they hug eachother for dear life. than they split apart after a bullet wizzes over there little heads by scant centimeters. Alvin grabbed onto the gun of a dead rebel, and kept yanking the trigger

whenever an american came too close. Simon had been forced to reload the gun. Simon had to admit: Alvin was a pretty good shot. he glanced over at his fiance, Jeanette. _and shes just pretty_ Simon thought to himself. another bullet pinged off

the gunmetal, snapping him back to the task at hand. _were all going to die. and ill have died next to _Alvin_ of all munks. i wish that i could die with Jeanette. damn shes georgous._ than he put in another bullet and closed the human-sized bolt.

BANG Alvin had yanked the trigger. another american fell, clutching his ankle. Simon reloaed again, and than another BANG and the man was dead. there was blood coming from a hole in his head that Alvin had created. Jeanette raced

over and grabbed some .22 rounds from her bag. she gave them to Simon, and he put one in the gun. it seemed like this would never end. the americans just kept coming and coming. but than, right as the chipmunks were going to pull the

trigger again, a man stood over them. he was about 6 feet tall and was wearing cammoflage. he was aiming a m-16 at the trio. they stuck there paws in the air, to surrender. than there was a gunshot. they flinched. than there was a really loud

and close thunk. a blonde teenage girl, with brown and light blue glasses stood over to the side, about 10 feet away from the dead american. she blew the smoke exiting the pistol, than glanced at the pair. she roled her eyes at the chipmunk

trio. "ametures" was all she said. she was a professional mercenary. her name was Allisa. she was an ex-splinter cell, a group of elite american spies that broke up after the novel series: Tom Clacy's Splinter Cell came out and gave away all

there secrets. they supposedly never existed, so the the series is supposed to be fake. she knewit was a real group. but when they broke up, she had become a lone asassin, and a damned good one at that. "weres Vince?" she asked coldly. "hes in

rochester. he should be back any hour now. thnk you for saving us!" Jeanette yelled over the din of the gunfire and grenade explosions. i arrive on the base as the american reinforcments were dying off, litterally. the battle had been raging for

over an hour, and our 30 man force was now a pittiful 10 struggling survivers. the americans had put a total of 68 men ito combat this round. 62 of them were dead or too injured to fight. i grabbed the pistol from the small of my back and shot all

6 rounds into the americans. 4 of them were kill shots. i sighed and a few gunshots later, Woodruff and Pawlicki had killed the last two. i reloaded the .38 revolver and ran up to the pair. Courtney was alive, but hadnt fought. she ran out of the

"ladies room" and to our group. Ranous ran up. Cunningham climbed down from his sniper perch and walked up to perez emerged from the medical tent and pointed to it with a thumb over his sholder. Cunningham nodded and jogged up to it and

entered. hes our medic. Ranous' dad is OK, but out of ammo and his gun got lost during the fighting. Tyler is still alive **thats his last name, not his first.** Wend is still is alive. Gretzen is alive **again, that is his last name**. and so

are a few others. thats when i see Jeanette and the other munks. i run up to Jeanette and pick her up. i am in tears. "im so glad your OK. i saw that american and i was so worried about you. ill be honest with you. i am in love with you. i have

been scince i first watched chipwrecked and you are just so damn georgeous." "w-wow. i didnt... know tha-that anyone liked ...me like that." she replies, in utter shock. Simon is sooo pissed at me right now. "ive always loved you, Jeanette!

always! and now youre falling for some whack human loser?!" "he is NOT a loser, Simon. your just jelous. i thought that you were more mature than that." Jeanette shoots back. "um... not to interupt, but i actually AM a loser in america. but this

isnt america now that i think about it, so yeah, Jeanette is right!" "your _clearly _just saying that because you have a crush on her!" Simon yells at me. i feel like im about to kill him. hes pissing me off. "I love Jeanette more than you do, and you

cant handle that. Do you have pictures on your bedroom wall back home and music videos on your computer back in america?" i try. silence. "thats what i thought." "oh, Vinny... no one has ever stood up for me like that." Jeanette says. than

she climbs up me and kisses my cheek. i blush and move my arm up to my sholdier. she climbers on, and i move it twards my face. her and i kiss full on the lips for a good 12 seconds. Simon is the most pissed off living thing that ive ever

seen. and with that, Jeanette and i go to my tent.

**and thats were well pick up next time. until than, iluvchipettes123 signing off.**


	7. putting munks back in the story

**rebels are we chapter 7 is here! ill try to keep updating everyother day. and ive been reading reveiws lately, so tell me what you want and if i like it, ill do my best to throw it in there for you guys. every good author in my **

**opinoin should take advice from the readers. its you guys that keep us going. please, any time you read a story, any story, please take a minute out of your life to leave a reveiw. we do this for you guys, and we need **

**feedback. ive seen alot of good authors quit because they got no feedback. it makes us feel like were failing you guys. so, please leave a reveiw when you read a story. thanks. now... let us begin!**

Jeanette and i have been going out for about a day. when we were in my tent yesterday after the battle, i asked her out. she goes to meetings with me, and knows alot of classified things. she enjoys riding on my sholdier when i go somewere. i

kicked out Courtney, since she hardly ever seemed interested. we are always togather, Jeanette and i. **i find it funny that when this started it was supposed to be a short story about a group of christian rebels who were having the **

**chipminks visit for like, 2 days and now its been about 2 weeks and its turned into a romance story:)** after a while, Simon gave up and left us alone. Jeanette expressed sadness twards ignoring Simon like that. but hey, im a man with an

army and hes a chipmunk who still lives with his dad. so anyways, we decide to listen in on a conversation between Brittany and Alvin. "Britt, are you OK?" (sobs) "no im not OK! Jeanette always gets all the attension around the new guys.

Simone, and now Vincent? im the sexy one! and there falling for JEANETTE?!" "im smart enough to realize how sexy you are, Britt." Alvin tries (more sobbing) "but why doesnt Vinny hit on me?" "so he likes Jeanette. why does this bother you?"

"it bothers me because he should like ME! but i know how to make him fall for me" and with that, she raced to her and Alvin's tent. a few minutes later, she emerged wearing a low-cut sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt. emphisizing the MINI. she

was barely covered. and i mean was covered by scant MILIMETERS. **this part of the chapter is always fun to right.** i looked at her and almost dropped my gun. Jeanette was on my sholdier like usual, so i couldnt drop her. i couldnt

help but stare at her. Jeanette was also shocked to see her sister so scantly clad. we were staring. than Jeanette was the first to speak. "i didnt think that you were low enough to try to steal my boyfriend." "well i didnt know that you were low

enough to take him from me" Brittany shot back. now its my turn "to be fair, i was never dating you" "but still... i love you and i thought that you were were into me since im so damn sexy" she reasons "well, i am in love with Jeanette and your just

jelous. oh, and hey Jeanette? babe? can you start to dress like that?" "sure... if you want me to...i-i guess i can" "sweet. thanks alot babe!" and with that, me and Jeanette walk away. i am offically never leaving her. and i really hope that she does

start to dress that hot.

a few hours later, i am with the other rebel leaders trying to train a few new recrutes, bringing the troop tally to a total of 15. my dad is aloud to be free in the camp area, but he cant leave the wooden fence perimeter. he is training our troops in the

basics. he refuses to teach the spacifics of how to take down americans. i cant blame him, but at least hes helping the alliance. i oversee everything he does. he was currently going over uniform inspections. i never did this, and the troops are

complaining. we are told to tuck in our uniforms and keep it centered over our pants zippers. its annoying, but it makes us professional. even i participate, even though third and forth class officers dont HAVE to participate. i tell them to just so we

dont get into fights with eachother. i leave and go over to the chipmunks. Ellie and Theo are mixing ckae batter of all things. we havent had a cake in YEARS. Alvin is in his tent making out with Brittany. Simon is talking to Dave about something. i

am courious and go over and listen in. "...and than he just started going on about how much he loves Jeanette more than me" Simon finishes as i get into range "he can be reasonable. ill go talk to him and see what i can do for you." "thanks

Dave." than Dave gets up and walks into the camp area. than i pop up and pretent to be inspecting part of the wooden fence. "hey Vince? can i talk to you for a second?" Dave asks. "sure" i say like i dont know what in the world he could possibly

want to talk about. "whats up?" "its about Simon. he told me about your fight over Jeanette. he really loved her and hes pretty broken up about it. if you dont mind my asking, did you plan on stealing her from him?" "ish. i wanted her, and i knew

he liked her, but i didnt know that they were dating." "well, they were. Simon hates you right now, and he really wants Jeanette back" "i dont know how to handle this. what am i supposed to do? just give her back?" "thats your decision." and

with that, he gets up and walks away

**so... what do you think? i tried to add some JXOC like i was asked, and tried to add a cliffhanger. please let me know how i did.**


	8. alvittany love

**rebels are we chapter 8. ive received a request for some alvittany and some simonette. so i will try to use that. and now onto the story...**

Ranous runs up to me with a paper in his hand and a huge grin plastered on his face. it looks like that paper says the war is over. _dont we all wish_ i think to myself with a tired sigh. he stops just short of running into me. "dude! guess what! youll

never beleive it!" "what?" i ask. "dude, Sam is on her way. shell be in town tomarrow!" Ranous exclaims. "dude that is so cool! i cant beleive it!" i say, just about as excitedas he was. "whos sam?" Jeanette asked us. "its Ranous' old girlfriend. i

think she waited for him, and apparently shes coming for a visit." i respond "oh, ok. thats cool, i guess. good for you, Ranous." she says politely. Than Simon walks up. hes given up on trying to get Jeanette back from me, and him and Alvin are

now a pair. not like that,though. they work togather to work the.22 rifle. they have become quite skilled lately. Simon can reload very fast and Alvin is one of our best shots. they shoot from an ajustable gun stand on wheels, so its kinda like a giant

mobile cannon to them. we have gotten in one fight with the americans since we began training the chipmunks. they were awesome and contributed alot during the battle. they have a kill score if 17 from _one_ battle. some of the soldiers have that #

as there total tally for this whole damned _war_. so that proves how good of shots they are. it was a group of resistance ex-cops from the town we go to for supplies. they attacked a small patrol of our guys and we got everyone togather and wiped

them. there were around 25 of them and about 20 of us. there were 2 survivers on there side, both are now in the pig sty. we have 18 survivers, losing only the pair of patrolin gaurds. but anyway, i call everyone togather and announce that Sam will

be here in a few hours. "she will be here sometime tomarrow and i want this place to look semi decent. that means i want all your s**t in your tents, and not all over the camp. clean up for once. that is an order" "YES SIR!" the soldiers reply and

start off to clean up the campsite. Alvin takes Brittany by the paw and they go for a walk around the outside fence of the camp. theyve been doing this alot latly Theo and Ellie go into the food prep tent. this is there usual hangout. Simon goes to

his tent. Jeanette hops down off my sholder and walks with him. they are friends again, but i am still dating Jeanette at this point. "hey, Si. how geos it?" Jenettes asked. "not bad. Alvin and i are quite the team. those rebels figured out how to bring

us togather and we got the highest hit count last battle." "that doesnt mean your going to stay and be a rebel, does it?" she said, clearly worried for her friend. "i dont know, Jeanette. i havent been focasing latly." Simon addmitted. "whys that?"

Jeanette asked. she was in a questioning mood right now. she didnt mean to pry, but it was obvious that Simon relly wanted to get this off his chest. "i-i miss you Jeanette i miss when there was an us. i miss being with you and kissing you and

feling your boobs all up against my che-" he was cut off by her kissing him and hugging him. he kissed back and accepted the hug. it felt so good to be with her again. "i gotta go." Jeanette simply stated as soon as the kiss ended. i saw her come

around the corner. "Jeanette! hi!" i yell, excited to see her again, although it had only been a few minutes since she left. "hey, Vince. i just wanted to tell you somthing, than i wanna go back to Simon." she says. at first, i think nothing of it. than it

hits me: shes leaving me for Simon. i start to cry. "ok. go. i understand. your a chipmunk and hes a chipmunk. just go. i wont hate either of you for it, dont worry. and with that, she runs back to the 'munk of her dreams."I broke up with Vinny."

she admits apon finding him. "why, 'cause you felt sorry for me?" he snaps. "no. i did it so i could be with you." she says, right before kissing him again. i gasp from behind my hiding place. i watch the whole thing unfold with tears in my eyes. i

run up to Maddie and explain everything. "now ill be single for ehever!" i say crying. its mostly fake, so shell feel bad and date ME. it works. "if itll make you feel better, im single too." she states. than how about we both become no longer single."

i say in a flirty tone. she laughs "youve always been a player, Vince. i swear youd die if you were single for over a month." now IM laughing. "'cept for the fact that ive been single since i started the war" i say. "but im with you now, i guess." she

says, not quite sure weather or not to consider us ' dating' yet. "you guess? well than, lemme make it offical" i say, as i lean in to kiss her. our lips lock and stay that way for a while.

meanwhile, at the Alvittany tent, they were havig sex. they werent expecting it, it just...happened. "oh, faster, Alvin!" "if you instist" *sex noises* "oh, yeah. oh put that right there. yes. OH! oh, Alvin..." "yeah, baby. oh dont stop, Britt!" than

Brittany moans in saddness as Alvin gets off. Alvin laughed. "in a few minutes, after i reload, we can play again." he said, panting. "well" Brittany said, panting also, "the sooner the better." Alvin laughed again. and with that, they lay there,

prepairing for the next round

**so... what do yall think? i put Simon and Jeanette back togather, and i added an Alvittany sex scene. i hope you guys like it as much as i do! see ya next time**


	9. by wars end

**this is chapter 9, guys! please reveiw when you finish**

so the next day, i took a squad into town to buy some food. its an almost daily thing. we figured that nothing out of the ordinary would happen. thats when we were proven wrong. i was on the beat up bike i take into town with me when i saw her.

i had no idea who it was at first. then it hit me: it was Gabby George. she shared the alliance's belefs about the government, but decided not to jion the war. she was giving a speech to a group of citizens gathered around her. "you people need

to listen to me. the government is corrupt and if you dont beleive this, than you are blidly following them to the destruction of your own nation." i pushed my way through the crowd. they didnt want to move. than i gave the signal. BANG

soldier fired into the air. the crowd split open to let us past. we were a normal sight for the townspeople. the watched us walk by in our dirty, worn rebel uniforms. "Gabby?" i ask "is that really you?" "Vince?" she said, confused as to just what i

was doing in the small town. "yeah, its me! sup, bro! its been what, 6 years?" "somthing like that. what the heck are you wearing?" she asks me, clearly grossed out by the filthy uniform. "this is the offical uniform of the SAB rebel alliance." i

respond, proud of the tattered shirt. "whatever. i cant beleive you actually started the war. i thought you were kidding and was kinda delusional. but than i saw you on the news a few years back, and i decided to help get you guys some recruts.

if the military kills you, than i cant do it myself." she says, jokingly (or so i hope) than she takes a step back and gestures tward the other two guys. "whos your friends?" she asks. "well, you already know Ranous, and this is Woodruff" "hi" she

says simply. "sup!" they reply in unison. "we were coming into town for supplies like we always do, and than i saw you. i didnt mean to interupt you. imma just go now..." and with that, we get back on our bikes and leave her to return to her

we return to the camp, i inform Pawlicki and Maddie as to what i saw in town. "she was there and you didnt come get me?!" Maddie said, clearly pissed at me for not going to get her. "im sorry. i had no way to contact you and by

the time i sent someone and you two came back, it would have been too late anyways." i tried to reason. "whatever" "hey" i say suddenly. "what?" she asks. "remember the time when you were talking to me on fanfiction and it took me like, a

week to figure it out that it was you" i say with a chuckle "yeah. you could be

such an idiot." she said. "still are" she added. "just because i lead a rebel army in a hopeless revolt doesnt make me an idiot." i say defencivly. "yeah, it kinda does" she teases. "ok so it does. but one thing ive done that wasnt stupid was get with

you." "yeah. ive liked you for a while and i was waiting a while for you to ask me out." she admits. "really?" i say surprised** i may or may not have done this scene already. lemme know if its a repeat. if it is, im sorry. please dont hate **

**me! **she chuckles. "yeah, yeah. so i had a crush on Vinny the greasy, rebellious loser." "and we all know i had a crush on Maddie, the hot, popular cheerleader" i say in a flirty tone of voice. "heh heh. you can be such a boy sometimes." she

says, chuckling. "and just what is that supposed to mean?" i ask. "oh, nothing Vinny. just nothing" she says, sighing. i chuckle. "so... what do we do now?" i ask, still flirting with her. "well..." she says and than the unexpected happens: she

kisses me. for some reason, every girl i kiss it feels different. i think ive found the one. **XD** after a little while,** and by that i mean like, 7 seconds. its not the longest kiss of the story, but just roll with it** "wow" i say in a love struck tone of

voice. "you plrolly say that with every girl you kiss" she teases. "yeah, so? its a different experiance with every girl i kiss." i say, sorta defencivly. "its not that i care i was simply-" "-making a point?" i finish. she laughs. its apperintly a ' knee

slapper ' for some reason. "yeah, well i guess thats one way to put it." "oh, as if that really wasnt what you were planning on saying. dont think i dont know you, Maddie" i say jokingly "if you know me so well, than why cant you spell my name

right? huh?" you got an excuse for that one, oh mighty emporer?" she sarcasticly asks. "ok, first off, dont use my name like that, please. second, its not my fault. you never showed me how to spell your name. so, i just wrote ' Maddie ' in that

fanfiction story i used to write." "whatever" she says simply. "so... you wanna go hang with the munks?" i ask with nothing better to suggest."sure" she says. and with that, we get up and go find the munks. we find them on the mound of plastic

left from all the flags weve burned. they were singing the song "rebels of the sacred heart" **that song is were i got the idea for this story title from** i apploud when there finished, and so does Maddie. the chipmunks are surprised to see us.

"hey guys. that was awesome! ive never heard a song that i didnt like from you guys" i compliment. "wow. thanks" says Ellie. "hey, do you guys know the words to ' i wanna know what love is ' by any chance?" i ask. "ooh. sombodys in loove"

jokes Alvin. "damn straight, bro!" i respond. "well, how about ' perfect scene ' than?" he suggests. i love that song SO much and i say so **as i was writing the last two lines, i was playing this song, and my table in science was singing **

**this during class a week before i write this and the teacher didnt care. it was so cool. we ended up getting most of the class in on it by the second chorus. LOL XD. **"i love that song. that would totally work." i say excited. "ok

than. ready guys? 1...2...3..." and than they start singing. it ends after a few minutes and i am in tears. "that was a billion times better than an mp3. course, than again, i havent listened to recorded music in 5 years now." i say. this gets a

laugh from the munks, and my girlfriend. than i start laughing, too. "that was so firetrucking random!" maddie says.** yeah she really says that, and yeah its from smosh.** so of course that earns another round of laughs from me and the

munks. i see Jeanette. she seems happy with Simon. i smile at her. those two were made for each other, and me dating Jeanette was not going to last. we simply werent made for each other. but now im with the one person that might just be

the one for me. i glance over at Maddie. shes talking to Theodore. she likes him, but its so obvious that hes dating Ellie at this point, so yeah. i think she knows this, but theyre just having a harmless conversation, so i drop the thought of her

leaving me for him. besides , Theo aint leaving Ellie any time soon. so with that, i ask the furry group a question. "you guys up for another concert tonight? im in the mood for some theocracy. thats what we normally sing. do you know the song

' as the world bleeds ' by any slim chance? thats a group favorite." "no, we dont. but if you can write down the words, we can have it memorized by campfire tonight." "awesome. ill see what i can do for you guys" i say and walk away to find a

copy of the lyrics to the "group favorite" not everyone loves it as much as i do, but alot of the guys like the song. only a few dont care for it, but theyve learned to like it over the course of the 5 years weve been hiding here. weve been attacked

alot, but we always succeed in defending our home. **i actually do love this song and am playing it as i write about it. lick add bowse** a few minutes later, i come back with the lyrics and they start to read them over. Alvin is the first to

speak **shock and surprise** "this is like, some whack christion song" "yeah. thats kinda the point. we are religous, as i said in the letter. well, not all of us, but most of us anyways." and with that, comes a gunshot coming from the direction of

town. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE IS AN AMERICAN PATROL IN TOWN! SHOTS FIRED! ALL HANDS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" and with that, we grab our guns and race into town. sure enough, Gabby was shot by an

american cop along with some random civilians. we run into the main part of town guns blazing. the police scramble to get behind cover. they return fire and we lose a guy. a noobie. he went by first class smith. poor kid. first fight and aint he

being the first dead guy. damn i hate this war. i shoot from my position. im behind the little platform that Gabby was giving a speech behind. we shoot at eachother for a little while longer before the citizens join us. some american soldiers join

them, and the battle rages. many and to be honest, almost all of the civilians have no training. we are all killing eachother without mercy. the fight drags on for an hour. buildings are shot up, cars are burning, people are getting blasted. our side

you can hear pops and bangs at random intervals do to our almost completely singlshot army. the ratta-tat-tat of the american assault rifles can also be heard. also, there is the ocassional boom from an american grenade. we are badly beaten.

almost all of our re-enforcments are dead. i can still hear Alvin and Simon are talking and scrambling to reload and shoot there share of enemies. i am obviously alive and so is Woodruff, Perez, Ranous, Cunningham, and Pawlicki. other than

that, the alliance is dead. the americans just need to hold there positions. we have nowere to run. soon we will run out of ammo and our small band will be killed off. the americans press there attack. "oh s**t" i groan and than i yell "get back!

we need need to defend the camp!" i than jump up and run twards the camp. the others follow me. we turn off the trail and hide in the brush. when the americans come in search of us, we attack. the one civilian surviver gets hit in the sholder. i

crack off a shot than drag him back away from the fight. cunningham drains his clip, than crawls over to us and takes out his med kit. he pulls out tweezers and guase. i grab some whiskey from my side pocket and give it to him. he puts it in

the guys wound. he screams in pain as the whiskey is poured onto him. "sorry, bro. you know we gotta do that" i pipe up. cunningham pulls out the round and puts gause on it. i cut it from the role with my switchblade. cunningham pins it to the

wound and hes patched up. we go up to the area were ourfellow survivers are held out. we all go down the cliff and circle around the back of the camp. we engage the americans again, and the injured guy gets hit. we cant help him this time. hes

a goner. we fight and fall back again. weve all taken bullets this round and are all poorly stitched back togather. we meet up with our girlfrinds, who are all by rebel law required to know how to use a gun. they take the spare guns and rush to our

aid. this almost doubles our fighting force. as the small skirmish goes on and on, it seems like were winning. than more americans show up. we fall back to the camp wall. we get behind it and start to open fire again. they are still hitting us with

there assault rifles and machine guns. my mercenary friend opens fire with her own machine gun and starts mowing down the americans. her guns repetitive noises stopsooner than i expect. shes been shot too. "damn it! why the hell is

everyone i care about getting shot today!?" i scream at no one inperticular. and than i shoot the S.O.B. and a few of his friends, too. we press them back from the base and they leave us alone. they drop their weapons and the leader of this

american squad decides he wants to chat. i accept and we meet have way between our forces. "sup, bro" i say apon our meeting. "i have decided to surrender this town to you guys. you defend the town, its people, and with little or no thought

to yourselves. we will leave this town immediatly and you can have it to yourselves." he says in an offical tone of voice. "kk. thanks, bro. can i ask you a fav?" "depends" he says shortly. "please trade this town for greece, new york" "how about

we give you both and you stop this war." "done" i say without a second thought, and also i say this rather quickly. he than puls out a peice of paper and a pen. he quickly scrawls down what i just agreed to. i read it over to insure that im not

being loan an behold, there it is. exactly what i just agreed to. i smile and sign it. he sticks out his hand and i shake it. as soon as i do, both armies cheer and reach up there hands with there guns in their hands. the war is over

and we are all happy. i invite the americans to spend dinner withus, just so long as they leave ALL of there weapons outside of the camp fence. they agree. i run up to Maddie and kiss her. "i must say, Vinny. all those years ago, when you were

just a fan fiction author; i never thought you would win a war against america" she admits. "yeah. werent the only one. none of us thought that we could pull it off during the whole war. to be honest, i always thought that we were gunna be

slaughtered in cold blood and that would be the end of us." an american joins our conversation. "when i heard we were fighting a rebel group, i thought that all you guys were some big top-shot rednecks with illegal firearms. but when i saw you

guys on the battlefeild, i honestly felt bad to be shooting at you guys." he admitted. "thanks, bro. i never wanted to kill any americans. i just wantd to injure a few and hope you would surrender. i never wanted to be in a shoot-to-kill war." i admit.

the chipmunks are singing ' we are the champians ' while the rest of us eat. they ate before the rest of us. we are having an american meal of greasy meatlovers pizza. the townspeople payed for them. we have two sheet pizzas. after the meal,

we are thanked for the meal by the americans. we thank them for staying and for giving us the territory. and with that, they sling there rifles and whatnot over their sholders and leave. the chipmunks begin singing ' in the middle of the night ' as it

turns midnight. we didnt finish eating or talking until about 11:50. so as the americans turn the corner on the trail into town right as the song begins. than we turn in for the night a few minutes later, we turn in for the night. the chipmunks are

going to leave after breakfast the next morning. theyve been here for about two weeks. the next morning, we all say goodbye to Dave and the chipmunks. "goodbye Britt, Ellie. peace out, Alvin, Si, Theo. love you, still Jean. See you around,

Dave." i hand shake Dave, hug the girls gently, and fist-bump the guys. "goodbye guys!" the 7 of them yell as they get into there new car. they were given there little tents as good-bye gifts. we pop to attention and give a salute to the car as it

pulls out of the camp area and into town. they were given our rochester adresses and american phone numbers. they promise to visit.

**that is were we will pick up in my all-new series that i still have to write as of 10/19/12. im going to call it: the SAB empire. i am also making a series that im still deciding weather or not to publish. its about what happens when Jeanette was pregnent. based off of my story: the ultimate simonette story. so until then, see you around! and please review to lemme know if you want my simonette prequal series on this website.**


End file.
